


Live Right Now

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Sibling Incest, Almost Twincest, Animal Shelter Volunteers, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Ducks, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, feeding the ducks, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: On his first day of volunteer work at the shelter, Sam meets a pair of twins that will change his life.





	1. Shelter Volunteers

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my SPN Poly Bingo card from 2017. I have several of the squares written but I have never posted them.  
The chapters are titled with the square. 
> 
> In a way to encourage [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie) to post some old works that she also had lying around her docs.  
This first chapter is in response to her posting [Devil's Advocate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115568)
> 
> Huge shout out to those who have looked over this for me, in the past and more recently, [buffenator](http://buffenator.tumblr.com/), [Jhoom](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com), and Ry

Sam walked into the shelter ready to take his favorite dog for a walk. Since he couldn’t have any pets in his apartment he had started volunteering at the local pet shelter and it was one of the best decisions of his life. The folks at the family-run shelter were kind and loved  _ all _ the animals.

Sure, being a tax attorney paid well and he could probably move to a place that allowed pets. Except the apartment he was in had fixed rent and just happened to be in a good location. Not to mention, he didn’t have the time for a pet at home. So this was the best choice, honestly. 

He waved to Krissy as he passed the front desk. She looked bored at whatever was being said to her over the phone as she nodded in his direction. Sam grinned and grabbed a leash as he headed back to where Ringo was no doubt waiting for him. When he reached an empty kennel he called for Ringo expecting him to come in through the door that led outside. After a few minutes, when Ringo didn’t show, he went to ask Krissy about it. 

“Hey, Krissy?” Sam tapped the counter gently.

“Hmm?” She didn’t even look up from her book when he addressed her. 

“I went to go take Ringo for a walk, but he’s not in his kennel. Did someone adopt him?” Sam hid his disappointment at the idea of not having a chance to say goodbye.

“Mmm… no. Max and Alicia have him out in the yard playing.” She offered nothing else and continued to read. 

“Max and Alicia?” he asked. She finally looked up with an exasperated sigh. 

“Yes. Max and Alicia. They’ve been volunteering here for two years? Ringo’s their favorite.” She gave him an annoyed look and returned to her book. 

“Right.” He nodded and turned away. He was obviously not getting any more information from the teen. He could go bother Garth about it. 

Or he could just go to the yard and see for himself. 

He didn’t recall anyone telling him about other volunteers claiming Ringo as their favorite. Then again, he didn’t remember every single detail from the first day here. Sam wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find. 

Whatever it was, it wasn’t two equally beautiful people laughing and throwing a toy for Ringo between them, falling down in the grass as the lab mix pounced and licked their faces. Sam stood there in the shade of the awning as he watched them. Eventually Max saw him and nudged Alicia, nodding over to Sam. 

She smiled as Max squinted his eyes at Sam. Alicia had no qualms about walking over to him to introduce herself, Ringo on her heels. As soon as the dog spotted Sam, he ran right up to him and jumped up, heavy paws landing on his stomach. 

“Hey, boy,” Sam addressed the dog, scratching behind his ears as he tried to ignore the smile that spread even larger across Alicia’s face as she watched. 

“I see you and Ringo are already acquainted.” She held out her hand to Sam. “I’m Alicia.” 

He took her hand and smiled. “Sam. I’ve been volunteering here the past two weeks. Don’t tell the other animals, but Ringo is my favorite.” 

This earned him a soft laugh. “Yeah, he has that effect on people. Usually good people.” She licked her lips and looked him up and down as he pet Ringo. 

He was racking his brain for something to say when Max walked up and Sam lost all ability to talk as he looked into those green eyes. 

“Hey, man,” Max bit his plush bottom lip and held his hand out, “I’m Max.” 

When Sam didn’t seem able to talk Alicia smirked and turned to Max. “This here is Sam. He and Ringo are fast friends.” 

Max raised his eyebrow at Sam and looked to Alicia. After a beat, they both looked back to him and stared him down, Max spoke first. 

“Want to help us give him a bath?” Max grinned, glancing down at Sam’s white t-shirt and then back up to him. 

Sam huffed a laugh and nodded. “Sure.”

During the bath, Sam learned that Max and Alicia were twins. They had been on an annual family vacation/reunion with their mother, which is why Sam had never seen them. Sam also learned that they were both very open in all areas of their lives but spent the majority of their time together. 

Sam walked out of the shelter that day looking forward to his next visit. When he went to Dean’s for dinner that night, his brother eyed him suspiciously. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood, Sammy?” Dean passed the rolls to Sam, holding the bowl until Sam looked up at him. 

“Nothing, Dean. Just went to the shelter to volunteer earlier,” Sam said.

Dean nodded at him. “You know, you should just move out of that apartment and adopt that dog.” 

Sam snorted. “His name is Ringo, Dean. And you know why I can’t do that.” Dean shook his head at him. “Besides, I learned today I have competition for Ringo’s love.” 

Dean looked up at him, eyebrows raised in question. 

“There are these twins that have been there a lot longer than me. Apparently, Ringo is their favorite, too.” Sam smiled as he thought of them. 

“Twins, eh?” Dean gave him a knowing grin. “They hot?” 

Sam gave Dean his best bitch face while trying not to give away that he  _ was _ attracted to them. 

“They  _ are _ ! Sam, you dog.” Dean grinned around his mouthful of steak. “Gonna check that off your bucket list?” 

“It’s not like that, Dean. First of all, they are fraternal twins, Max and Alicia.” 

“So you get the best of both worlds, man. Come on! Twins!” Dean winked. “It’s real fun man. Remember when Crowley and I were together? Triplets. ‘Nuff said.” Dean sighed wistfully.

“Dude, TMI.” Sam set his fork down. “Besides… wouldn’t that be weird?” 

Dean leveled Sam with a look. “You’re asking me? Dude. You  _ are _ aware of my relationship status, right? Not to mention, I literally just told you that Crowley and I had a whole night with  _ triplets _ so how would I be the one to ask? Maybe ask Cain or Cas, especially Cas, you know with the whole twin thing. But you know they probably wouldn’t find it any stranger than I do.” Dean shrugged. 

Sam thought about that for the rest of dinner. In fact, he continued to think about it for the next three weeks as he got to know the twins better. It became increasingly clear that they were interested in him. He was still unsure until one day he saw the way Max laughed with his entire body at something Alicia said. Then the way he touched her; it was innocent enough but something about it gave Sam the courage to finally say something. 

Sam walked up to the twins and bit the bullet. “So uh, this might seem a little crazy, maybe even a bit presumptuous, but would you two like to go out for coffee some time?” 

He held his breath. 

“Are you asking us out on a date? Both of us?” Max was giving him a mischievous smile. 

“I mean... I-I’m...” Sam cleared his throat and looked Max in the eye. “Yes. I am.” He looked Alicia in the eye next and she smiled softly, almost with pride. 

“Looks like the boy couldn’t choose between us.” Max grinned at his sister then back to Sam, “That’s bold, Sam. I like it. Meet us at Espress’ Yo’ Self tomorrow night, say… five?” 

Sam smiled wide as he licked his lips. “Yeah, I’ll be there. For sure.” 

Sam walked away, almost not believing he had actually done it. 

He had a date with the twins. Dean would never let him live this down.


	2. Feeding the ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Max and Alicia for their date and ends on a high note. Cause ducks are always a high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in response to Threshie posting [Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116081)   
Keep it up and you get the last (smutty) chapter of this fic!!

Sam walked into Espress’ Yo’ Self at quarter to five. He took off work early but no one would complain. He settled in with his favorite beverage and waited. He watched the door anxiously. He couldn’t help but wonder what the twins would be like out on a date. What would the dynamic be in this situation? He knew that he was attracted to and interested in both of them, but he just wasn't sure about them. They both made it very clear that they were both attracted to him. He just wasn’t sure how this was going to work taking them both out. 

He began to worry that they would make him choose. Or worse yet, they would have to figure out a way to make that choice and one of them would step back. He had never actually been in a poly relationship before... then again there was that weird relationship between Brady, Jess, and him back in college. Until Jess decided to leave Sam for Brady. 

Polyamory was more Dean’s thing, maybe he should ask Dean. Then again, did Dean even know the rules to dating twins? Would they think that Sam expected them to be together? Sam could feel his heart beating faster as he began to freak out. He pulled his phone up ready to text Dean when he felt a warm body sit close to him on the couch he claimed when he arrived. 

“You know, Sam. If I didn’t know any better I could swear I could smell your anxiousness over the delicious smell of the kitchen in here. You doing okay?” Alicia gifted him with a brilliant smile that had his heart speeding up for different reasons. 

Sam pocketed his phone and turned his body so he was facing her, making sure to keep his leg pressed firmly along her thigh. “I’m just nervous I guess. I’ve never asked two people out before, let alone twins. Just um…” 

“Worried how it’s supposed to go?” She tilted her head and her hair slid from her shoulder; he watched the movement and briefly wondered about her hair care routine. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Sam met her eyes and offered a small smile. “Where’s…?” He looked over to the line and saw Max shamelessly flirting with the cute male barista who was turning bright red. 

Alicia turned following his gaze. “He will never learn not to flirt with other people when he is on a date.” She was smirking when she looked back to Sam. 

“Sam, look at me.” Her eyes nearly sparkled in the early evening sunlight coming through the window and Sam let out a sigh. “Max and I? We’ve dated the same person before. Usually it’s the two of us bringing it up to them. I’ll tell you it gets some strange reactions. It works for a little while, until it doesn’t.” She looked down at their thighs touching. 

“She’s right, but usually we date that person separately. We’ve never actually dated someone together. So right away this is different for us.” Max set his sister’s coffee down in front of her and offered her the softest smile that endeared Sam to him even more. 

Then Max turned those beautiful eyes on Sam and he felt his breath leave him. “We’ll have to figure it out as we go, Sam. That is to say, if this date goes well. We both like you well enough that we have high hopes for it.” Max winked at Sam. 

He  _ winked _ at Sam. 

Sam chuckled. “I am really hoping it goes well. You two are great company.” 

“Better than Ringo?” Alicia teased knocking his shoulder. 

“I don’t know, that is a tough one.” He grinned at her. 

Max feigned shock just as his name was called. He set his coffee down next to Sam’s and went to the counter. 

“What else did he order?” Sam asked Alicia making conversation.

“Oh they make these amazing little personal sized custom pizzas. He took a guess for yours though.” She looked over to Max as he walked back to them with a tray that he sat on the table in front of the couch. 

“Let’s dig in. Hope you like mushrooms and spinach, Sam.” Max handed Sam a plate that barely held the amazing-smelling pizza. 

“A man after my own heart.” Sam returned Max’s smile. 

An hour later they found themselves with full bellies, empty cups, and smiles on their faces. Sam was hesitant to end the evening. Thankfully Max spoke up. 

“Alright, you two ready?” He looked between them before piling the items on the tray to bring to the counter. 

“You know I am. Sam?” Alicia questioned. 

“Ready for what?” Sam asked.

“It’s a surprise. Let’s take a walk, it isn’t far from here.” Max winked at Sam again and Sam’s stomach flipped in a good way. 

They all walked outside and Sam found himself with a twin on either side of him as they led the way. The sun hung low in the sky and Sam entertained the idea of watching the sunset together. 

They walked in comfortable silence and before long they stopped at the lake. He laughed as he saw the sun painting a beautiful background against the lake and the trees. 

“What’s funny, Sam?” Max asked. 

“Just that I was thinking about how I would like to watch the sunset together and…” Sam gestured to the slowly setting sun. 

“Oh that isn’t even the best part.” Max put his hand in Sam’s and pulled him further down the lake trail. They sat at a bench off the main trail that still offered a lovely view of the lake, Sam once again between the twins. 

Max reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a brown bag. “Hold out your hand, Sam,” Max instructed. 

Sam looked over to Alicia who smiled and nodded in encouragement. He opened his right hand and Max carefully poured grains and seeds into his palm. Max then turned to his sister and repeated the process before reaching in and grabbing a handful for himself. 

Then Sam heard it.  _ Quack quack quack. _ At the tree line three adult ducks with several ducklings waddled in their direction. They didn’t hesitate to waddle right up to Max, who held his palm open and lowered it so they could reach it. Immediately the ducks began taking pieces of food from his hand. A few of them gave Sam a wide berth on their way to Alicia who had little ducklings pecking at her hand. Obviously the ducks knew the twins.

Amazed, he watched for a few moments before Alicia looked at him. “Come on, Sam. Lean down and keep your palm flat. They're gentle.” 

Sam followed her instructions, slowly leaning forward so he wouldn't frighten the ducks with his massive size. It took a few minutes. One of the adults came first, cautiously taking some of the feed from Sam’s hand. Once it realized Sam wasn’t going to harm it, it continued to eat. Before long for a few ducklings wandered over for their share. 

Another handful each and the ducks wandered off to the lake. Sam watched them slide gracefully into the water, each little duckling leaving more ripples than the adults, but never splashing. The water smoothed out as they left the shore. 

Sam felt a hand slide up his jaw and turn his face. Alicia’s fingers lingered as she leaned forward slowly, seeking permission. He met her half way, his lips pressed against hers. It wasn’t chaste, but neither of them deepened it. A few moments after, they pulled apart and smiled at one another. He looked over at Max who was smirking at them. 

Sam, emboldened by the heat of Alicia’s kiss, leaned over and let out a soft sigh against Max’s lips as Max reciprocated. They used different lip balm, Sam noted. Max also ran his tongue softly over Sam’s lips, begging entrance. Sam opened his mouth wide enough to gently bite and pull on Max’s plush bottom lip, eliciting a small whimper before pulling away. 

Sam opened his eyes and watched Max lick his bottom lip, pulling it between his own teeth before piercing him with those green eyes. Sam gave him one more quick peck on the lips and was rewarded with a wide beautiful smile that twisted Sam’s insides, warming him. They both turned back to the lake. 

The three of them watched the ducks as they began to bob under the water and shake out, lifting feathers and pecking at them before shaking again and smoothing out. The sun was melting gold into the trees, leaving purples, blues, and pinks in the sky mottled by the fluffy clouds that were lazily moving across the expanse before them, the beauty amplified by the mirror image in the lake. 

He felt one, then the other twin, move their hands to grasp his, lacing their fingers together. They watched as the ducks stilled, floating carefully on the surface clustered together. He smiled at the scene and felt a warmth in his chest. 

“How often do you two come here?” His voice was barely above a whisper, hesitant to break the moment. 

“Couple times a week,” Alicia responded just as quietly. 

“It’s calming,” Max confessed serenely. 

Sam squeezed both their hands gently and let out a sigh when the gesture was returned. “Yeah, it is.” 


	3. Alicia/Max/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max shares an intimate moment with his sister and their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is because [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie) posted yet another work!  
[Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159290)  
Good job!!
> 
> This is where the E rating is being earned, y'all. Just a heads up.

Five months ago, if you had asked him if he saw himself in a committed relationship, Max probably would have laughed and told you that he was just having fun and wasn’t looking for anything long term. Five months ago he also would never have thought that he would be in a committed relationship with the same person as his sister, either. 

Yet here he was, watching his sister share a gelato flavored kiss with their boyfriend, Sam. He knew exactly what Sam tasted like in that moment. He could still taste Sam on his own lips after all; he’d just finished his own deep and heated kiss with Sam while Alicia had excused herself to the restroom. 

She seemed to be rougher with Sam than he was. It was always an interesting feeling to see the possible love of his life, kissing his sister. There had been some rough roads to get to this point, bridges that had to be crossed. After the first big fight he and Alicia had over Sam and their relationship, Sam told them that they all needed to sit and talk things out. 

Thankfully Sam’s brother Dean, or more specifically Dean’s boyfriends Cain and Cas, were very helpful and forthcoming with advice, suggestions, and tips to navigating a poly relationship. Cas seemed to have the most helpful information about navigating a poly relationship, specifically one with a sibling. It made Max wonder sometimes about him. Max was never really able to bring himself to ask about details, though. They weren’t that close after all, and Cas was patient with all their questions as was Cain. They were both understanding when Dean bowed out as often as possible, not wanting to talk about his brother’s relationship and sex life. 

So sitting on the chair across from the loveseat as he watched his sister and their boyfriend go from heated kisses to passionately making out, it was something that he never thought he would do. Thanks to Cas and his advice, there were many many more intimate moments that included all three of them. Nothing overtly sexual between himself and Alicia, but it was still skirting the sibling boundary pretty hard. 

Arousal simmered through him as he watched Alicia and Sam making out and touching one another. Sam’s hand moved from Alicia’s face and trailed slowly down to her breast, cupping one in his huge hand before pinching hard on her nipple. That was another thing he hadn’t fully been aware of: his sister was downright kinky. Max’s mouth went dry at the high whimper that his sister let out into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam looked over to Max and winked at him. Max bit his bottom lip and gripped the chair arms. He didn’t want to touch yet. As Alicia climbed into Sam’s lap to grind down on what Max knew was an amazing cock, he felt his own dick fill with blood and harden. The room was quiet save for the delicious nosies Sam and Alicia were pulling from one another. It only served to heighten all of their arousal. 

When Sam’s large hands moved under Alicia’s skirt and played with the blue lace that matched her bra, Max moved his hands to his thighs and squeezed. 

“Hey, maybe move into the bedroom?” Max could hear the strain in his voice and knew they could too. 

Alicia looked back at Max and rolled her hips against Sam, who closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch. She shook her head and leaned over to pat the cushion that she had vacated in favor or Sam’s lap, moved her hands to grip the bottom of her shirt and then gracefully pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor. Max was slow to react. He didn’t want to seem too eager. He adjusted himself in his pants before getting up and lowering himself to the couch. 

As soon as he was sat next to Sam, his thigh pressed against both Sam and Alicia, Sam’s hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He pressed against Sam’s side as he licked into Sam's mouth. He barely registered the broken moan that fell from his sister's mouth as she watched them make out while grinding down on Sam’s erection. Without a thought, Max ran his hand up Alicia’s back to her neck and scratched gently at her scalp before gripping her hair tightly and pulling her head back, forcing her to press against Sam’s lap and hand once more. 

“Fuck, Max.” She moaned, causing Max to break the kiss and look up at her, her head forced back by his hand, their boyfriend’s hand on her ass guiding her as her hips moved rhythmically against him. 

Her hands were on Sam’s shoulders gripping him while she moved. “Max, get him out of his pants for me.” She continued to roll her hips. 

Sam sat back and watched his girlfriend and boyfriend with lidded eyes. Max swallowed and reached over to unbutton and unzip Sam’s jeans. He could feel the heat from between Alicia’s legs as he did so. His hand grazed over her smooth thigh and he watched the muscles that moved as she did. When he released Sam from his jeans and boxers, his knuckles slid firmly against Alicia’s panties, he stopped for a moment there, feeling the heat and wetness. She whimpered and pressed further against his fingers before he moved his hand away. 

As soon as he moved Alicia was up on her feet, Sam still between her legs. Sam grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her panty covered pussy. Max heard him inhale deeply and knew the moment he began kissing and licking at her through her panties, watching her thigh muscles jump as she quivered when he bit down on her clit. 

Watching them together had Max hard and straining against his own jeans, he slowly ran two fingers up and down his length through his pants as he watched them. Once Sam had successfully soaked Alicia’s panties with his saliva and her juices, he reached up and pulled her panties down, allowing her to hold his shoulders as she stepped out of them.

Sam pulled her back and began licking at her naked sex as one hand went to his pocket and pulled a condom out. Sam stopped and looked over at Max. “Do the honors?” 

Max nodded and took the condom, watching as Sam ate his sister’s pussy. He reached over and stroked Sam’s beautiful cock a few times before giving into temptation and leaning over to take him down in one go with no warning. Sam groaned against Alicia’s pussy, and she in turn moaned her pleasure at the vibrations. After a few minutes Max pulled off, knowing that he would have his chance with it soon enough.

He opened the condom and pinched the tip before sliding it down Sam’s impressive length. Before letting go of Sam, he slid a hand up the inside of his sister’s thigh getting closer and closer to where Sam was still happily lapping at her. A few inches from where they were joined Max felt the juices that had dripped down her thigh. His dick jumped at the idea of licking it up from her damp skin. 

He pulled back and moved his hand to the outside of her thigh and pulled her gently down, holding Sam’s dick he guided it to her entrance. As she slowly sank down on their boyfriend, he felt his hand press into her wetness. He moved it in time for her ass to press flush against Sam’s open jeans. 

Breathless, Sam pulled Max’s hand up and licked the juice from his fingers before gripping his wrist and pulling Max in for a deep kiss that had him groaning at the taste of his twin on their lover’s mouth. Before he could deepen the kiss much more, he pulled back and sat back against the couch to tease his own cock as he watched his sister ride Sam. 

It wasn’t that Max wasn’t attracted to women, just that he was more attracted to men, but watching the way that Alicia's body moved, the uninhibited way that she physically loved on their boyfriend with everything that she had, she was stunning. He absolutely loved watching her and Sam. He never believed that it would be such a turn on, but it was.

He pulled his cock free of his confining jeans and stroked himself a few times before Sam’s hand took over for him. Sam was able to keep a pretty consistent rhythm as Alicia rode him hard, pulling moans and groans from him the whole time. Eventually she lost her bra and Max found himself watching as her breasts bounced with her movement. 

Alicia looked over at him and watched Sam firmly pulling his cock without missing a roll of her hips. She covered Sam’s hand with her own and helped him squeeze and stroke up and down his length. A few times her fingers teased and touched his balls before covering Sam’s hand again. When his breathing picked up as he got closer, Alicia moved faster over Sam’s cock and put her other hand between her legs. 

The idea of his sister helping Sam get him off, while she rode Sam and rubbed her clit was enough to put him over the edge. As he spilled over their joined hands, she bit her lips and ground her hips down on Sam’s cock while she rubbed her clit faster. She cried out as she came and her body convulsed around Sam. 

Using his own shirt, Max cleaned Alicia and Sam’s hands before sitting back and watching Sam plant his feet firmly on the floor and wrap his large, strong hands around Alicia’s hips. With a kiss to her pliant mouth, he began to thrust up into her, swallowing her moans of pleasure as he lifted her up only to slam her back down onto him. 

Alicia leaned down and bit Sam’s throat as Max took his lips in a passionate kiss. After that it only took a few more deep thrusts before Sam arched his back and squeezed Alicia’s hips. Sam’s breath stuttered as he came and Max was sure there would be bruises on Alicia’s hips the next day. 

Sam pulled Max closer to him and Alicia and as the three of them gave soft touches to each other and shared lazy kisses with Sam. Max smiled. Yeah, if you had asked him five months ago if he thought this is where he would be, he would have laughed you out of a room. Now, he can’t think of anyone else he’d rather have with him or anywhere else he'd rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/FormidablePassion)  
I promise I’m nice.


End file.
